


[M4F] The Night We Met

by aliceiea



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/M, Grinding, I'm Sorry, Kissing, L-Bomb, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Orgasm, Princess - Freeform, Reminiscing, apology, argument, bfe, cum for me, good girl, mdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceiea/pseuds/aliceiea
Summary: [M4F] [Script Offer] The Night We Met [MDom] [BFE] [Argument] [Apology] [Reminiscing] [I’m So Sorry] [Kissing] [Cuddling] [Grinding] [Cunnilingus] [Cum For Me] [Multiple Orgasms] [Mutual Orgasm] [L-Bomb] [Good Girl] one [Princess]"You know, I’ve never told you this before, but I knew right then, right when I made you spill your drink, that you were meant for me. That we were meant for each other. "
Kudos: 21





	[M4F] The Night We Met

[knock]

Baby…? Will you please open the door?

  
Please… I’m sorry I snapped at you. It wasn’t your fault. I just had a shitty day at work, and I was in a bad mood when I got home. I know it’s not an excuse, but I’m so sorry… 

I really don’t want you to be upset in there alone, baby. Even if you aren’t ready to talk, please let me in. I can just sit next to you, keep you company. Or hold you, if you want, but it can be in silence.

I love you so much, baby.

[sigh] Baby…

[short pause]

Do you remember the night we met? It was a chilly morning in October, remember? I think it was a Tuesday. I guess I wasn’t paying much attention because I bumped into you as you were leaving.

You have no idea how embarrassed I was that I made the pretty coffee shop girl spill the drink she’d just bought. That’s why I offered to buy you a new one, but of course, you refused. 

You know, I’ve never told you this before, but I knew right then, right when I made you spill your drink, that you were meant for me. That we were meant for each other. 

I was never really one to believe in love at first sight, but when I met you, I think that changed.

You looked so beautiful. As embarrassed as I was about what happened, the first thing I remember when I think back to that day is how pretty your eyes were. 

My beautiful girl.

You know, sometimes I wish we could swap places for a day. Especially when I know you’re feeling down about yourself. I just know that if you got to see yourself from my perspective, see yourself the way I do, that you’d never feel like that again.

You’d get to see how beautiful your smile is when you laugh and how pretty your eyes look after you pull away from a kiss. Or, you do this thing, I don’t think you actually realize when it happens, but whenever I say something you think is stupid, you do this cute little nose scrunch. 

That’s probably one of my favorite things you do. At least top ten. If I had to list everything, we’d probably be here all day. 

I’d be happy to, of course, if it would make you feel better… 

I love you so much. 

[door opens]

Oh, baby, come here. Give me a hug, yeah? 

There we go… [kiss]

That’s better, isn’t it?

Here, let me wipe those tears from your eyes, too. I hate seeing you so upset.

Love, of course, I’m not mad at you. I could never really be mad at you, not when you’re so perfect. It was just a stupid work thing that doesn’t matter anymore. The only thing that’s important to me right now is making you feel better.

So, how can I make it up to you, baby? Anything you want. It’ll be my treat.

Yep, anything for you. 

Just a night in together? I think we can make that happen. Did you have anything specific for this night together in mind? We could watch a movie or order some takeout. 

Just want some cuddles, huh? I do like the sound of that… [kiss] 

To the bed, we go. Here, let me pick you up and carry you there, like the princess you are. 

[you pick her up]

Let me just lay you down on the bed gently… There we go. 

Then, I’ll hop in bed with you. [kiss] 

Come on, cuddle up. I’ll wrap you up in the blankets so that you’re extra cozy and warm. [kiss] 

Perfect. Do you just want to lie like this for a while? 

Mmm, no, that’s fine by me. I like being close to you, holding you like this. I know I’ve been working a lot more than usual lately, and I’m sorry that I haven’t been around to give you the attention that you deserve. I’m here now, though, and I’m all yours. [kiss]

[laugh] You’re a big fan of all these kisses, aren’t you?

Because your face gets all red and blushy when I do. 

No, I like it. It’s cute. It used to happen all the time when we first started dating. I think it was a nervous thing. 

How could I not notice these little things about you? We’ve been dating for a long time, baby. 

It’s thinking about little things like that throughout the day that reminds me how much I love you. Not that I ever forget.

I like to think of them as little pieces to your puzzle. Each unique little quirk, everything about you that I love, is an individual piece. Put them all together, and there you are. [kiss]

Do you mind if I play with your hair? 

I’ll be gentle. I know you put a lot of work into it this morning. It paid off, too. You look so pretty today.

My pretty girl…

[pause]

Uh...Baby? What are you doing?

Come on, it’s not nothing… You know what’s going to happen if you keep doing that. Don’t you want to cuddle?

Yeah? Settle down then, ok? [kiss]

[pause]

Baby, you’re doing it again… 

Just getting comfy, huh? Are you sure your mind hasn’t wandered off to… other places? 

I think you know what kind of other places I’m referring to. 

Oh, come on now, don’t sit there and act all innocent, not when you’re grinding against me like that... I know what you want.

Mhm, I do, but I want to hear you say it. 

Don’t get all shy on me now. Tell me what it is that you want.

Is that so? I think we could probably make that happen. We’ll have to lose the blankets, though. Is that a sacrifice that you’re willing to make? 

How very brave of you.

Just stay where you are, baby. I’ll do all the work tonight. All you have to do is lie back and enjoy.

We’ll have to get these panties off you first, though… 

Hm, and maybe this shirt too, while we’re at it. 

Fuck, there we go. I love seeing you like this. Layed out all pretty for me. 

Now, I know you like it when I kiss you on the lips. I think we established that earlier. How do you feel about me trailing [kiss] kisses [kiss] down your [kiss] body [kiss]? Hm?

Stopping at all the little sensitive spots, the little places that I know make you squirm. [kiss]

Mmm, just like that one did. [kiss] 

Slowly kissing all the way down… reaching your sweet pussy. [kiss]

You know what I’m going to do now, baby, don’t you? 

[cunnilingus starts]

That’s right…

I’m going to take my tongue and make you feel good. 

Mmm, there you go, good girl.

You like this, don’t you?

I’ll take those little moans as a yes.

So good for me.

That’s it, baby.

Lie back and feel good for me while I eat you out…

Mmm, so tasty. 

You’re such a sensitive little thing. I love when you pull on my hair like that…

Fuck, baby, just thinking about all the ways I’m going to make you feel good has my cock rock hard.

I love hearing you beg, but I’m not going to fuck you yet. I want you to cum all over my tongue, first. 

Whenever you want, baby. Just don’t rush it.

I want this to feel good.

Mhm…

Let it build…

Oh, baby, I can feel your thighs shaking. You need this so bad, don’t you?

My good girl…

Cum for me, baby. 

Cum all over my tongue…

[cunnilingus ends] 

Fuck, I loved that, baby. You’re so good for me.

Well, you definitely sounded like you enjoyed yourself. 

I think you’re going to be enjoying yourself some more pretty soon because it’s time we move on to that thing you were begging me for earlier. 

Let me just climb on top of you… [kiss] and slide myself in… 

[opt sex sfx]

Oh… fuck, baby… 

Your pussy feels so fucking good wrapped around me.

Mmm, you’re my good girl, aren’t you? 

Taking my cock so well… making me feel so good.

Let me rub your clit, too, yeah? 

Slow little circles… while I fuck you with my cock…

Oh, there are those pretty little moans again. I love the noises that you make for me.

It lets me know how good I’m making you feel, and I love making you feel good. 

Fuck… you squeezed when I said that… mmm, baby, it felt so fucking good…

Can you squeeze like that again for me? 

Fuck, yes, just like that. 

My good fucking girl. 

So, so good for me.

Faster? I can go faster...

Mmm, like this, baby? Is this what you want?

Yeah? My cock fucking you nice and hard… nice and deep…

Fuck, baby, you’re squeezing again…

It feels so good, doesn’t it? Tell me… 

A little hard to speak right now? Mmm, that’s ok. I know it feels good. 

[kiss] Good girl.

Oh, that was a cute gasp. Did I hit a good spot?

Mmm… right here?

[kiss] I’ll take that little moan as a yes… 

Are you getting close, baby? 

Fuck, that’s what I like to hear. I can feel it.

Go ahead, baby. Feel good for me and cum…

Oh, fuck… just like that. 

You feel so fucking good… 

Baby… I’m gonna cum for you…

Oh, fuck- I’m, I’m cumming, baby… 

Fuck…

[sfx end]

Fuck, baby. [kiss] 

You were so good. 

No, no, don’t move. Just… stay, for a minute at least. I need some time after all that.

You sure know how to wear me out. [kiss]

I like it when you do, it’s fun. 

Feeling better now? 

That’s good, baby. [kiss] 

Mmm… do you want to go back to cuddle, or was that just a master plan to get me to fuck you?

Not a bad plan… [kiss]

We can go back to cuddling, though, sure. I have no problems with that. 

We can clean up in a little bit… lets just lay like this for a while. [kiss]


End file.
